


Clouds

by PoshLynx29274 (AntRome7)



Series: Promises Of The Stars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters appear but the main focus is the Richardson siblings, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Promotion to Parent, Step-Up siblings, That goes with relationships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/PoshLynx29274
Summary: Clouds, he loved looking at clouds.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Promises Of The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063727
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters

**Richardsons**

Harrison-B, 18

Demarcus-B, 5

Stanley-B, 2

**Kings**

Abby King-G, 18

Jaxon King-B, 17

Cassandra King-G, 16

Nova King-G, 15

Bryson King-B, 14

**Andrews**

Charlie Andrews-G, 18

Carson Andrews-B, 17

Ernesto Andrews-B, 16

Elizabeth Andrews-G, 15

Jonathan Andrews-B, 14

Alice Andrews-G, 13

Millie Andrews-G, 12

Frederick Andrews-B, 11


	2. Chapter 2

Crying, the loud screaming kind that came from two-year-old Stanley Demarcus Richardson. The toddler was crying for his two big brothers, Harrison and Demarcus Richardson. The nursery door opened and Harry came in and started cooing and shushing his youngest baby brother. Harry nuzzled his head against the young kitten's causing him to purr through his sobs. 

"Shh, Shh, Ley I'm here, Harry's here, bubba's here sweetheart, bubba's here sweetie." Harry cooed to the baby boy. Harry purred along with the toddler as the lilac tabby bumped his lavender colored nose against the chochlate tabby kit's brick red nose.

"Harry! Ley-Ley woke me up!" Demarcus came in dragging his blue blanket in his left paw and rubbing his right eye with his left paw. 

"Sorry Marc," Harry had to apologize for Ley since Ley still wasn't good with his 'S's or 'R's yet. "Come here, I'll rock Ley back to sleep and we'll watch Stories In Space." 

But Demarcus shook his head and walked over and grabbed onto his eldest brother's left leg. And feeling Marc's claws dig a little into the skin under his fur, Harry got a feeling telling him that Marc had woken up not just because of Ley's crying. 

"Nightmare?" 

A sniffle and nod came as the five-year-old kitten's answer. Harry picked Marc up as well and carried his two younger brothers to the rocking chair. It wasn't often that anyone would think of a 18-year-old grown tom cat would be rocking a five-year-old in a rocking chair. A two-year-old could be understandable, but not five-year-old, or maybe that was just to Harrison. Maybe it was just to Harrison that he never thought he would be the guardian of his two little brothers for two years, maybe it was to him that his parents could never do anything that would get theirselves killed, maybe it was just to Harrison that he thought he could actually be the first one in his family since his grandma Jade to go to college, maybe it was just to Harrison Stanley Richardson that he would never lose all his best friends just because they couldn't understand his situation. 

"I love you," Harry spoke softly as the rocking continued along with the purring coming back. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, bubba." Marc repeated his older brother's words. "So much and we will love you forever."

"You too." Ley joined in. 

A kiss placed on Marc's forehead first, then Ley's. "I'll love both of you forever too."


End file.
